In the Beginning
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Hermione and Harry go back to Godric's Hallow, September 1981. There Harry meets the mother he's always wanted and Lily meets the son she's always had.


**AN: Whoo! Finally got this done! This was a real challenge considering I worked on one story for the past two weeks, got 600 words into it, then saw a fan made theory on facebook that inspired the plot bunny that became this story. So I hope that y'all enjoy! **

**And the theory was that Harry took the time turner and went back in time as an adult to visit his parents. **

**Also, the title is totally stolen from the Supernatural episode of the same name with a slightly similar plot!**

**So yeah, enjoy and please review! I'd love to know what you think of this!**

The sky seemed ominously dark as Harry paced in his office. There were dark clouds hanging over the horizon and the now, 20-something-year old hoped that it wasn't a sign of what was to come. That's when there was a sharp rap on his door.

The dark haired auror rushed to pull open the door, his heart hammering against his ribs.

"Harry," Hermione said in that voice she used to use when they were still in school and she didn't like their plan. "There are so many things that could go wrong with this."

"You don't think that I haven't thought of everything Hermione?" Harry snapped back. A look of hurt flashed on the witch's face and the man let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hermione waited, silent, as her best friend collected his thoughts. "Look," he finally said, his emerald eyes meeting hers. "I know that you're concerned, but I think that I can handle this."

Hermione gave him a small smile before saying, "I know you can. But is it really what you want to do? Is it the right thing? No one has ever attempted to go back this far in time."

"I have to try Hermione," the young man replied, moving to sit behind his desk. He shuffled some papers around as the witch sat across from him, her eyes watching his every move. "They should see what kind of a man their son grew up to be."

The young woman gave him another small smile, but there a look of anguish in her eyes. She pulled the small gold watch from inside her blazer pocket. "A time turner that can go backwards and forwards as many years as you'd like."

The gold glinted under his office lights as Harry took the small watch. It reminded him of the one that Hermione had used in their third year of school, but instead of one knob, this one had two. One for the past and one for the future he supposed.

"Have you told Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, what you're doing?" Hermione asked quietly, breaking the silence that had filled the office as Harry stared at the time turner.

He looked up at her, the guilt in his eyes answer enough.

"Don't you think that she ought to know? Or Ron?"

"They can't know," Harry replied, his voice cracking with emotion.

Although the young witch was confused as to why her best friend didn't want to tell those closest to him that he was going to visit his parents, when they were still alive, she knew that she couldn't let him go alone. "Then let me go with you Harry. You need someone there to make sure that you don't do anything too stupid."

Harry cracked a grin at her joke, reminding him of his school days. He stood silently and moved over to her. She stood beside him, waiting, as he wrapped the chain around both their necks. His hands were trembling as he tried to wind the watch. Hermione reached up then, helping twist the small dials to the date that Harry had wanted.

There was tugging, just behind their navels as they were pulled through time and space. They feeling wasn't quite unlike the feeling of apperating, but it was much different since they now had the element of time at hand.

It had taken months to develop they type of time turner that would do as Harry wanted, but no one was going to tell the boy who lived no, so they had made the complex watch that was now transporting them to Godric's Hallow, a month before James and Lily Potter died.

As they landed with a slight stumble, Harry and Hermione looked around. It seemed much like it had when they had visited the place to search for the sword of Gryffindor, except when they spotted the Potter house it was no longer burned in places, but was standing in all its glory.

Hermione could see that Harry's eyes were starting to water and she took his hand, much like she had done on their pervious visit to the sight.

"Are you sure you want to see them?" Hermione asked glancing at the house when she saw movement in the window.

A very tiny Harry was flying around on a toy broomstick. James and Lily were sitting on a couch nearby, watching and laughing when their son would giggle. On the couch opposite sat a younger version of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both cheering on Harry as the tot flew faster and higher.

"They look happy," Harry said watching his parents laugh together.

"Come on," Hermione said tugging his hand and moving closer to the door.

When they reached the stoop, Hermione could feel just how bad her best friend was shaking. His hand trembled almost violently in hers and she was suddenly glad that she had come along. Harry was strong and brave, but he could never do something like this alone.

Hermione knocked lightly on the door, knowing that Harry wouldn't be able.

A grinning Lily answered the door a few moments later. She looked over them, her green eyes alight in the setting September sun.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked leaning against the door.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling at Lily in return. "My name's Rose Tyler, and this is my," the witch paused, before remember their intertwined hands, "boyfriend, John Smith. We're friends of Dumbledore's and were interested in joining the Order, and well, he told us that we should come here."

"Oh," Lily said, her smile faltering a bit, like she wasn't quite sure she believed them or not. She glanced over her shoulder before inviting the pair inside. "I wasn't expecting company, especially on order business, so please excuse the mess."

Harry smiled fondly at his mother as she led them through the quaint house. It was exactly how he pictured it, right down to the photographs scattered around to the dishes in the sink, to the way that his family sat in the living room.

"Remus, Sirius, James," Lily said as she walked into the living room. "This is Rose and John, they've come to be inducted to the order."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder to give Hermione his best devil-may-care grin. "We could always use another pretty face in the order," he told her giving her hand a kiss. "Sirius Black love, by the way."

A blush spread across Hermione's cheeks like a wildfire. In both his youth and his older years, the Black was quite the charmer. "Sor-sorry, but I'm already taken." She glanced at Harry, who was watching his parents with rapt attention, before she looked back at Sirius.

"Shame," he replied with a wink as Remus let out a sigh.

"Don't mind him," her old, younger, professor told her as he shook her hand. "I'm Remus and he's just upset that he can't seem to find anyone to take home with him."

"Oi!" Sirius cried from the couch, which he had sprawled across while Lily took a very sleepy looking baby Harry upstairs. "I can take home any bird that I want!"

"He wishes," James piped in, coming to stand beside his friend. "James Potter." The man held out his hand and Hermione shook it, feeling odd that she was now shaking hands with her best friend's dad, who was technically dead and had no clue that his grown up son was standing across from him.

"Rose Tyler," Hermione said, remembering to introduce herself.

"Lily said you were interested in the order?" James asked as he led them over to the couch to sit.

Lily came back down the stairs then and looked right at Harry. "May I ask you to help me in the kitchen?" she asked, her voice holding an icy tone to it. Harry nodded dumbly, knowing that he couldn't refuse his mother.

He followed her through the door when he suddenly found himself shoved against the wall. "Who are you?" Lily asked, her wand pointed right between Harry's eyes.

Harry held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "My name is Harry James Potter. I'm a time traveler. I'm from 25 years into the future."

Lily stared at him with a hard look in her eyes before they widened in shock. She let her arms fall back to her sides, releasing her son from the wall. She stared into his eyes, eyes that mirrored her own. The green depths held nothing but truth. "You have James' hair," she said quietly, reaching up to brush down a stray piece of black hair as her eyes filled with tears.

"And your eyes," Harry said, his voice thick with emotion.

"My Harry." She cupped his cheek and her son tilted his head into the touch. "My wonderful, baby boy."

"Mum." The word felt foreign on his tongue, but it finally felt good to say it.

A tear slid down her cheek as she realized just why her son was here, time traveling to see her. "I'm dead aren't I?" she asked.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes as tears of his own started to fall. "You were murdered, by Voldemort. You and dad both. I was just over a year old. He tried to kill me too, but your love saved me. I killed him. We lost a lot of good people. Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, but it was worth it."

"Oh sweetheart," Lily said pulling her son tight against her. She could feel him shaking in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder. She ran a soothing hand through his hair as she rubbed his back. "My strong boy. I'm so proud of you. You must have been so brave to do that. And all the people you've lost."

"There are good things too," Harry said when he finally calmed himself enough to pull out of his mother's embrace. "I'm married. And she's expecting our second, a girl. We want to name her Lily. Our son, he's two now, is James Sirius Potter."

Lily burst into fresh tears as her son spoke about his life. "I'm a grandmum," she said quietly, not quite believing the word. She had just become a mum not that long ago and now she was grandmum!

"Lily?" James called from the living room. "Is everything alright love?"

"F-fine!" Lily called back, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well it seems we've answered Miss Tyler's questions. Are you done with her boyfriend?"

"Just a few more minutes!" Lily called, looking into the emerald eyes of her grown son. The son who she had missed grow up, go to school, fall in love, be heartbroken, face trials and challenges, accomplish great things, see birth and death and life.

Harry could see that his mum was thinking too much. He wrapped his arms around her, not ever wanting to let go. "I love you mum," he whispered.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered back, squeezing him tight.

"Mum, promise me one thing," her son said as he pulled away.

Lily wiped at her eyes as she replied, "Anything."

"Get a new secret keeper. Please. By Halloween. Please promise me that."

"Okay," his mum said squeezing his hand. "Okay."

Harry gave her a small smile as Hermione appeared in the doorway. "Oh," she said realizing that she had just walked in on mother son moment. "I'm sorry. I was just coming to say that we should get going. I don't know the kind of effect being this far back for so long will have."

"It's okay," Harry replied giving his mum one last look. "I'm ready to go."

Hermione gave Lily a look as she led them to the door. The older witch hated seeing her son go like this, but at least she got to meet him once, and learn of the amazing man that he had become.

"Goodbye Harry," she whispered as she watched her son walk from her home.

**Soooo? What'd you think? Good? Bad? I really wanna know so please review! **

**Oh and good luck to all other quidditch players out there! And happy holidays everyone! I hope that you all spend time with family and have a good, old fashioned, merry time!**


End file.
